


I Will Never Let You Go

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: Nothing can erase their history together or the ties that bind them. If anything their hearts are closer and beating ever stronger than before, hearts filled with nostalgia, longing, and new beginnings.A fic for the Hetalia writer's dicord group using the prompts "close' and "you were the best decision I ever made." This is actually the epilogue of a unfinished work but can be read on it's own too.





	I Will Never Let You Go

Around the anniversary of their marriage they sat outside their still shared dacha on a warm summer night with the sunlight fading slowly in the sky over them. The stars came out one by one, slowly but surely, and Czechia and Slovakia each poured themselves a glass of cold malty beer.

Even after everything; invasions, failures, misunderstandings, arguments, ideals and hopes crushed, Slovakia leaving her, and then them leaving one another, even after all that they still loved one another, still remained close. Given this was the day of their wedding anniversary both were in a pensive and nostalgic mood, but there was also a air of awkwardness as well. Neither mentioned it or spoke about it, but both sensed it in a palpable way. Neither knew what to make of it, so it was swept under the table

Ever since their divorce they had remained single and had not been in any kind of relationship, not with other people or each other Yet despite that they still met up often, stayed at one another’s homes, had that shared dacha, and even commemorated anniversaries like that. It was clear they still had feelings for one another, still remained fond in each other’s memories and sentiments, yet such feelings had not been put into action.

In the past it was too soon for such things, was almost thirty years still too soon as well? They still did not know. Nevertheless one hundred years had passed since they became one and both were drawn to one another yet again, hence the meeting at their dacha.

Czechia cleared her throat and said, “So, am I supposed to believe you just happened to show up here on this day?”

“Well what about you? Slovakia retorted. “You’re here too Liba.”

She took a drink and calmly said, “I was simply inn the area and remembered I forgot something here.” However they both knew each other far too well to fall for each other’s excuses.

“You’re very funny, “ he said.

Czechia looked at him indignantly “I am not! Well, I am, but I wasn’t being funny right then and there.”

“I thought you were funny,” there was an amused look on his face as he said this. There were so many things both of them wished to say, however they either refused to or were unsure of just how to say them. It hung heavily in their hearts. “Did you see the mural about…..well, about today in my town?”

She turned away to look at the setting sun and nodded. “I heard about it. It was quite pretty.” The words around it had warmed her heart as well, ‘I will never let you go.’ She said nothing about that though.

More silence followed. Slovakia broke it again minutes later. “It’s hard to believe it’s been almost thirty years.” There was a heavy pause, he sighed and said, It’s hard to believe it’s been a hundred. So much has happened and changed.” He gave her a tender look, “And stayed the same and yet-” There was another pause and a mischievous grin crept across his face, “and yet this is still the best decision I’ve ever made.” He was holding up his mug of beer.

“You’re terrible,” Czechia said, “but of course it is. It’s Czech beer.”

He frowned, “I thought it was Slovak.” She shook her heard with a tiny smile, “Oh no my dear Janko, It’s Czech. Why in the world would I get anything other than the best beer in the world? However I do have to agree on one thing, all your best decisions were Czech.” This time there was a playful smile on her own face. It was small and slight, but Slovakia still noticed it and as much as he was annoyed by what she said and its implications, it also warmed his heart .

There were many more things their hearts still wished to say, but both were a little happy that the warm feelings keeping them close still remained among them and their people despite their marriage being over, or maybe even because of it. They were unsure. Was it enough, or rather, was it time to rekindle things once more? Both felt it was possible, but as of yet did not fully know how to make the attempts. Well, there was still time, and the future would reveal the way to that path.

**Author's Note:**

> I use Janko Janosik for Slovakia's human name and Libuse Dvorakova for Czechia's human name


End file.
